Butterfly
by Uzumaki Cherry Blossom
Summary: Kau seperti kupu-kupu Dari jauh aku mencoba untuk mencurimu Jika aku menyentuhmu, aku akan kehilanganmu Dalam gelap gulita Dalam kegelapan, kau bersinar seperti kupu-kupu Dengan tangan kecil mu, Bahkan, Aku lupa tentang realita.. SasuFemNaru


**Hay , ini adalah pengalaman pertama aku menulis sebuah cerita , mungkin untuk cerita pertama ku ini sangat aneh karena penggunaan bahasa yang belum teratur. Tapi next aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik.**

 **Oke so let's read and enjoy with my story guys..**

 **Ide cerita dari lagu Butterfly - BTS**

 **So baca cerita ini disarankan sambil mendengar lagu tersebut.**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story UzmkChrryBlsm**

*

 _Aku mengangkat tangan ku kearah langit biru , tiba-tiba ada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru hinggap ditanganku , betapa indahnya motif yang dimilikinya , saat tanganku ingin meraihnya tiba-tiba saja dia pergi dengan cepat untuk terbang menjauhi ku. Aku hanya meyunggingkan senyuman sendu , apakah kau tau kupu-kupu itu mengingatkan ku padamu._

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna raven itu tertawa bebas sambil berlari , mata hitamnya terlihat sangat bahagia , terlihat dibelakang pemuda itu seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah dan beramata biru mengejarnya dari belakang

"Sasuke... Matte yoo!! Aku lelah , bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar ?" ucap gadis itu sambil menghentikan larinya , dia menghampiri kursi panjang taman itu dan merebahkan dirinya dikursi tersebut. Sasuke menghampirinya dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Hey Naru.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba aku menghilang?"

Sontak pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan itu membuat Naruto terkejut dan langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Suke , jangan katakan hal yang aneh! Kita akan terus bersama-sama tertawa bahagia disini dan tidak ada yang akan menghilang , oke?!"

Sasuke pun menoleh lalu melontarkan senyuman menawannya , dan saat itu juga mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Setelahnya hanya terdengar sebuah suara tawa bahagia dari mereka berdua.

 _Aku memejamkan mataku , lalu menatao kembali langit tersebut. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas senyuman yang kau miliki , sangat indah dan menawan untukku. Aku selalu bertanya kepada Tuhan , bisakah dia tetap disisiku?_

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto , mereka berdua berjalan mengelilingi taman kota sambil menceritakan kegiatan yang mereka lalui pada hari itu , walupun Naru lebih banyak yang berceloteh sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan terkadang menimpali dengan beberapa kata.

"Suke... Mau kah kau berjanji? Tidak.. Tidak.. Tapi kau harus janji padaku!" Naru menghentikan langkahnya sambil mengeratkan gengaman tangannya.

"hm?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya

"yaa.. Kamu harus berjanji padaku , jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganmu ini dariku! Mengerti!" tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke menyendu "Aku takut Sasuke.. Aku takut.. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu , kenapa semua ini harus terjadi!"

Sasuke menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini semua rencana tuhan , Sudahlah.." saat itulah tangis Naruto pecah dalam dekapan Sasuke.

 _Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu , kenapa malah mengatakan hal seperti itu , kau akan disampingku selamanya dan kita akan selalu bahagia. Bodohnya aku..! Jelas-jelas itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil. Hey , Sasuke! Apakah kau baik-baik saja disana?_

 _Aku jadi teringat saat kau mengajakku pertama kalinya kita berkencan untuk pergi nonton film kesukaanku._

"hmm.. Sukee.. Kita nonton film ini yaa~" Naruto menunjukan poster film yang berjudul 'Linsidious'

"aaa... Ka-au yakin?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin dengan film pilihan Naru , karena Sasuke paling tidak berani nonton film horor , ini rahasia kecil Sasuke adalah cowok yang sangat penakut.

"iyaa.. Ayolahh sesekali , boleh ya!" sambil memasang wajah jail ke Sasuke. "kalau kamu takut , tenang aja ada aku disampingmu" lanjutnya sambil tertawa

"baiklah.." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang karena kelakuan usil gadisnya ini , untung sayang.

Sasuke menghampiri cafe yang disediakan bioskop untuk membeli satu popcron berukuran besar untuk mereka berdua dan tidak lupa juga dengan 2 pepsi untuk mereka.

 _Padahal aku tahu saat itu kamu tidak suka menonton film horor karna kamu penakut , tetapi kamu tetap membeli tiket untukku , dan pada akhirnya ketika film itu selesai di putar kamu masih memasang wajah ketakutan dan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama 3 hari , hahaha... Maafkan aku Sasuke. Wajahmu yang ketakukatan , teriakan mu didalam bioskop saat film diputar itu merupakan hal yang sangat istimewa buat ku , Tuhan bisakah aku mengulang dan menghentikan waktu pada saat itu ?_

"Hey Naru.. Kemarilah"

tangan kanannya yang terdapat jarum infus itu memberikan gesture untuk Naruto mendekatinya, dengan cepat Naruto mendekatinya dan menggengam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menunjuk kearah luar jendela , disana terdapat kupu-kupu dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak itu bertebangan. Naru melihatnya dan tersenyum takjub sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat senyum menawan yang terparkir diwajah tampan pemuda tersebut.

 _Saat kau menyuruhku untuk melihat kupu-kupu tersebut aku langsung berpikir bahwa , kupu-kupu itu mirip dengan mu , terbang jauh ketika aku mencoba untuk menangkapmu. Tapi aku juga takut ketika aku menangkap mu , aku akan kehilanganmu dalam kegelapan tanganku , karena terlalu erat mengenggammu._

 _Apakah kau tau Sasuke? Kau sangat bersinar dan lembut seperti kupu-kupu itu , terbang dan menari mengikuti hempasan angin yang lembut._

Lampu merah dalam ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja dimatikan. Sontak Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Suke.. Suke.. Apakah semuanya berhasil dokter?"

Orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah dokter Sasuke itu menyentuh bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"maaf.. Kami telah berusaha semampu kami..."

Naruto terdiam dan air mata keluar deras dari kedua bola mata berwarna biru itu , Naruto pun jatuh terduduk dan tangisnya pun pecah.

 _Aku selalu berpikir ini adalah mimpi , mimpi yang sangat buruk! Aku ingin kau membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini.._

 _Kau masih disinikan? Kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku , aku masih bisa melihat senyum menawanmu itu , hangat tanganmu saat menggenggam tanganku , wajah marahmu ketika kau kesal dengan tingkah kekanankanku , dan kau masih berdiri disini._

 _Tapi semua ini adalah kenyataannya! Kamu telah meninggalkanku , saat itu aku terlalu naif , aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana , karena aku belum siap untuk kehilangan mu secepat itu._

Pemakaman telah usai para pelayat pun satu persatu meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyisakan Naruto yang masih setia menatap ukiran batu yang bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Naruto pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto berjalan dengan perasaan hancur , potongan-potongan kenangan indah bersamanya seolah-olah mencair dalam kegelapan. Cintanya , kebahagiannya semuanya telah menghilang menyisakan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

Naruto melihat kearah langit dan mengangkat tangannya keatas , tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru hinggap di tangannya , Naruto menurunkan tanganya perlahan dan menggerakan tangan satunya untuk menangkap kupu-kupu tersebut , tapi saat itu juga kupu-kupu tersebut pergi terbang menjauh. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian kupu-kupu tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dan berkata

"Aku ikhlas , Sekarang kamu bebas dan bisa bahagia disana.. Sayonara Sasuke..."

-End-

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah baca story pertama ku ini , aku tahu dalam cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya , jadi aku mohon untum kalian semua , Senpai sekalian yang telah lama berkecimbung di dunia ini terlebih dahulu , untuk memberikan Bimbingan , Kritik dan saran bagi saya yang pemula ini.

Maaf saya sedikit kaku , ya karna memang saya orangnya kaku hahah...

dan cerita ini pertama kali publish di wattpad , jadi bisa juga di kiat di akun pribadi wattpad ku @UzumakiCherryBlossom

Terima kasih ,

Salam Cinta

UzmkChrryBlsm


End file.
